El destino atrapado en el tic tac del reloj
by Yami-mel
Summary: Chrno y Rose son dos jovenes encargados de recolectar diveros objetos relaccionados con la religion, bajo la vigilancia de la orden de Maria de la Luz, activaran sin querer los eventos ocurridos en el pasado. Lo se pesimo summary. CR, AJ


**_Hola, soy Yami-mel, aunque este no es mi primera publicación en fanfiction, si lo es referente a Chrno Crusade. Al principio me intimido al ver tantas buenas historias, en especial la de RenaissanceLady-K Y Rebirth-Lady Kanna(chicas son lo maximo) pero luego me dije que demonios solo escribe y veremos que pasa, así que aquí les dejo el primer capi de esta cosa que se me ocurrió, espero que no sean tan crueles y me dejen un rewiew. Nos vemos_**

Second Opportunity

**Al principio**

**_Esto no debería estar pasando_**

Ring Ring Ring!

-Buenos días, Convento de Maria de la Luz- el sonido del teléfono rompió el silencio que reinaba en el despacho. La hermana Katherine, dueña de este no se sorprendió, al parecer ya había estado esperando por un tiempo cierta llamada. Su voz estaba calmada aunque en su interior era todo lo contrario.

-**_Buenos Dias Hermana, habla Richard Freeman de California_**-La mujer claramente se decepcionó, la conversación no tenia nada que ver con "ellos"-**_Quería comprobar cierta información sobre dos ladronzuelos-_**

La hermana no sabia que pensar excepto que debía de ser un error. Ya estaba por comunicársela al hombre cuando una voz chillona, que conocía muy bien, la interrumpió

-Hermana Katherine-en otro lugar, específicamente en una estación de gas en California un hombre con una escopeta en una de sus manos acerco hace poco el auricular a uno de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban atados. Ella era rubia con unos ojos azules similares al cielo además de que usaba un habito de novicia, francamente se podría decir que era bella, aunque sus modales y comportamiento eran los de un mozalbete de 12 años. El joven, que no parecía ser mayor que ella se encontraba como resignado de su actual situación. Tenia unos ojos de un extraño color ámbar, como los de un gato, que solo aumentaban su distinción cosa que solo hacia preguntar a Richard como una persona como él podía acompañar a tan loca criatura.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la línea solo había silencio que preocupo mas a la joven cuando el hombre volvió apuntarle con su arma..

-**ÒÓ** **_ROSE REMINGTON, QUE HAS VUELTO A HACER AHORA!-_**

bang

**-ÒÓ _POR TU BIEN ESPERO QUE NO HALLAS VUELTO A TENER PROBLEMAS Y TU CHRNO DONDE ESTABAS PARA EVITARLOS!-_**Todos en el lugar podían escuchar los gritos de la hermana aunque por el momento seguían con la vista en blanco por el reciente susto. El anterior grito de la hermana estremeció a Richard provocando que se le resbalare el dedo en el gatillo. La hermana ni siquiera se inmuto por el sonido, aun creyendo saber que lo había provocado.

**- **U** _Buen hombre podría ayudarlos por favor en su retorno! _ÒÓY TU ROSE PREPARATE PARA LO QUE TE ESPERA!**

El convento de Maria de la Luz, ubicado en New York daba la bienvenida a un carro que por su estado debía haber recorrido una buena cantidad de kilómetros para llegar. La reja se abrió para darles paso . Una joven de cabello pelirrojo y unas cuantas pecas, que reconocieron como Anna los recibió con una cara, y por el desorden de sus cabellos y su uniforme de novicia fuera de lugar, de haber estado haciendo guardia por un buen rato. Simplemente decendieron Rose delante de Chrno y avanzaron sin siquiera saludarla aunque sabían muy bien cual era el motivo de su vigilia

-La Hermana Katherine los esta esperando en su despacho-dijo con cara de pena hacia ellos. Ya se iba a dirigir al señor que los jalo pero este al toque bajaron sus pasajeros del vehículo puso primera y se alejo veloz gritando algo así como que Dios debía de estar loco.

Ya en el despacho de la superiora del lugar, Rose y Chrno se encontraban en posición de firmes frente a ella aunque esta ultima solo observaba unos papeles en su escritorio. La Hermana Katherine Valentine era la superiora de la iglesia de Maria de la Luz, además de ser una de las personas mas influyentes e importantes de la orden. Religiosa norteamericana que había estudiado en Inglaterra, además de pertenecer a una familia de religiosas, la habían traslado hace unos 12 años a esta cede de la orden. Se podría decir que la edad da inteligencia y sabiduría a las personas. Katherine Valentine era lo opuesto: ya que a los 17 años fue nombrada a su actual cargo, no solo por la muerte repentina de su antecesora sino que ya a tan joven edad destacaba en los asuntos de la orden.

Saben que es esto-su voz no estaba molesta mas bien estaba seria como la madre que quiere dar a entender algo a sus hijos señalando las fotos, esto no tranquilizo para nada a los jóvenes, al contrario.

cuando la hermana Katherine usa ese tono de voz...

Rose comenzó a mirar el techo como rezando mientras Chrno , digamos que solo suspiro sobre la leche redamada

-No hermana Katherine-

-Pues son los reportes de sus últimos trabajos de campo: el desastre en la capilla del rancho Khriston, el derrumbe de las catacumbas de la iglesia de Nuestra Señora y ni que decir de la inundación de la sacristía del Corazón de Jesús-mientras iba nombrando recogió sus manos para descansar sus brazos en su escritorio esperando que esto les recordara la memoria. Ellos mientras tanto se miraron. Si, era cierto pero nadie les aviso que el rancho era muy antiguo, tanto como para no aguantar el peso de Chrno cuando se apoyo en una columna o que la Gran cruz de oro y rubíes fuera la pieza angular de las catacumbas y bueno lo de la sacristía fue realmente grande ya que ellos cambiaron el curso del rió sin querer y al final Rose tuvo que ayudar a Chrno ya que este no sabia nadar.

_No hay remedio con ustedes _pensó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros. Desde que llego al convento siempre tenia algo que regañarles a esos dos, especialmente a Rose. La joven de por si era buena en su trabajo, pero al parecer siempre tenia que agregar una cuenta de reparaciones en su reporte. _Felizmente que ya tiene dieciséis años._ Eso era lo único que la reconfortaba ya que el día después de su cumpleaños podría hacer lo que tanto soñaba por el bien del dinero de la orden: botarla de una patada...a menos que... no ella no podía saberlo. Solo era cosa de tiempo como lo fue con Chrno, que aunque seguía apoyándolos era mas fácil de controlar.

-No les pido perfección ya que no cuenta con una preparación adecuada pero si que tengan sentido común. Felizmente que José trabaja con ustedes...aunque halla decaído un poco sigue trabajando-añadió la hermana, esto provoco un cambio casi imperceptible en Rose para el ojo de la mujer pero para el chico a su costado no-recientemente a descubierto datos de cierta tumba y espera buenos resultados igual que yo

-Una tumba... de Quien es?-pregunto Chrno para tratar de quitar ciertos pensamientos a la rubia

-Es un caso extraño, su solo descubrimiento es cosa de suerte ya que no hay registros sobre ella en nuestros libros. Al parecer José lo encontró en un viejo diario y cree que se encuentra en una parte del Bosque al sur de Michigan, y...

-claro como somos un equipo los tres, nosotros debemos ir no?-interrumpió Rose con aire de autosuficiencia en su rostro

-no, van a ir porque son los únicos que se encuentran libres por el momento-respondió la hermana Katherine de igual forma como estaría alguien al "decir jaque mate"-Eso si, me escribirás el reporte del caso de California antes de que te marches.

-ehh-grito la joven. Cayendo sobre sus rodias pensando en el arduo y aburrido trabajo que le esperaba. Chrno simplemente movió su cabeza de lado a lado, sabia que ella seria siempre una niña y al parecer la hermana Katherine pensaba en lo mismo.

-Espera Chrno, tu también tienes un "deber que cumplir"

-Nani?

Ya había pasado una semana respecto a su ultimo trabajo, todo ya estaba preparado solo que Rose no quería irse sin antes hablar con su hermano. Por tal motivo estaban en la recepción del convento. Así los encontramos: Ella esperando que la operadora le comunique mientras Chrno, sentado en uno de los sofás, observaba como la rubia paseaba por la ofician mientras esperaba.

-Solo tu puedes dejar las cosas para el ultimo momento, si perdemos el bus la hermana nos va a matar-al ver que Rose quería añadir algo agrego rápidamente- y ni te quejes ya que sino tenemos carro es porque ya no quieren pagar otro mas

-Cierra el pico Chrno..._además no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento y solo con esto estaré mas tranquila_-respondió la rubia gritando-.

-Es una pena que José no nos pueda acompañar, pensar que lo dejamos bien y se suponía que en este iríamos los tres, pero bueno que se le podrá hacer-declaro el joven, pero luego al ver la expresión que puso la joven se maldijo a si mismo

-Rose...-

-Sabes, si estudiara mucho me sorprendería bastante si me convierto en doctora, pero Dios a veces es injusto-la joven con traje de novicia dijo esto ultimo con un animo muy diferente al suyo por eso el chico de cabello púrpura no incisito más. Sabia muy bien que ella podría ser fuerte y todo lo demás pero cuando se trataba su hermano menor, su única familia conocida, se preocupaba bastante. Ella se había tomado muy a pecho ser la hermana mayor. No sabia si decirle que en ese estado solo haría que José se creyera una carga para ella. Era muy extraño ya que él era muy saludable y con su hermana eran los mas traviesos del convento, pero en los últimos años empezó a tener decaídas que podían complicarse a crisis con absceso de tos y fiebre. Por eso la joven dejo en secreto, excepto para Chrno, sus ganas de dejar el convento y vivir una vida normal junto con sus propios sueños para ayudar a su hermano en los suyos.

Y para cuidarlo

**_-Rose eres tu?- _**una voz surgió del teléfono, sorprendiendo los pensamientos de la chica. En otro lugar, un joven rubio vestido en bata aun siendo mas de mediodía estaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre una cama desecha. En la mesa de noche se veían un vaso de agua a medio tomar y una pequeña cantidad de envoltorios de pastillas regadas. En una pequeña placa fuera de la puerta se leía el nombre de José Rémington.

-José, como estas? no es nada grave no?-Rose rápidamente cambio su estado de animo, llenando no solo la habitación con su chillona voz sino provocando que el joven al otro lado de la línea alejara un poco el teléfono de su oído

**-_Lo de siempre hermana, no te preocupes, solo que me excedí con la investigación , es todo. _**

-Ey José, solo tu me das mas trabajo con tu hermana loca-Chrno empujo a la joven para poder hablar con su amigo colocando el fono en alto para que no lo alcanzara-Por su culpa por poco soy asesinado y encima tuve que limpiar todo el patio del convento.

-**_Si ya me entere lo de California, que pena que fallara el campo de tiro ¿no, nos hubiéramos liberado de ella. No se si es una suerte esta recaídas porque sino tendría que trabajar con ella_**

-Como! No sean tan malos, además no sabes toda la historia, como siempre Chrno tuvo que fregarla desde un principio-añadió la joven para defenderse en esa batalla 2 contra 1.

-Ehh fue tu culpa tonata, a quien se le ocurrió querer "pedir" prestado ese carro- el teléfono ya se encontraba en el suelo pero con los gritos que hacían ya casi todo el convento y Josua sin necesidad de poner el teléfono en modo de conferencia podía escucharlos. Una sonrisa asomo por su rostro. Sin necesidad de estar en la ofician podía casi verlos con la mente. Rose estaría jalando las comisuras de la boca de Chrno y este le estaría dándole un "masaje" en la cabeza con su puño.

_Realmente debía regresar pronto, sino esos dos capaz se maten entre ellos_

_**-Chicos cálmense un poco, bueno espero que la hermana Katherine les haya dado todo los datos**_

-Si te refieres a este mapa mal dibujado, pues si, pero no te parece que no es suficiente-respondió Rose. No hace unos instantes ella y su compañero hicieron un acuerdo silencio de tregua temporal

**_-Aunque no lo creas me ha tomado como un año hacer ese "mapa mal dibujado" -_** respondió José aunque lo hizo con un tono y una gotita en su cabeza de indignación**_-Porque los datos son muy escasos, pero si creo lo que creo, será uno de mis mejores investigaciones, tanto como para escribir mi libro, por eso les pido, especialmente a ti Rose QUE-NO-LA-FRIEGEN!_**

-Se notan que estas muy esperanzado con esto, vamos algo nos estas ocultando ¿de que crees que se trata la tumba?-pregunto Chrno

-**_Mum..bueno solo les diré que al parecer tiene relación con la antigua orden religiosa de La Magdalena_**

-Mantén la vista baja Chrno-

-Yo no he hecho nada Rose.-Y era la verdad ya que conocía muy bien el temperamento de la chica. En primer lugar no deberían estar ahí, pero como su compañera era tan torpe como para prender el mapa, ahora se encontraban a gatas avanzando por un estrecho túnel.

Tan atrapado estuvo en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió mucho al chocar su cabeza con algo suave

-Chrno-dijo la joven mirando de soslayo.

Eh-no tuvo tiempo de decir mas ya que recibió una patada haciéndolo retrocedes mientras entendía algo así como: Eres un pervertido

_Seguro estar pasando mucho tiempo con Hamilton lo esta volviendo como él _pensó mientras caía en la habitación tratando de ver algo cuando un ruido la asusto

-Toma el equipaje- Era el joven de cabello púrpura con una cara de pocos amigos surgiendo del agujero junto con una pesada caja. Claramente se podía apreciar la huella de una bota en su rostro

Sin hacer caso a los murmullos Rose saco una linterna para iluminar un poco el lugar. Aunque fue en vano ya que en la habitación no había ninguna inscripción o una pista de que hacer. Solo las líneas de las piedras adornaban el lugar. Empezó a perder la paciencia y el silbido de Chrno no ayudo a recuperarla.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si alguien no hubiera quemado el mapa ¬¬ -Menciono el joven

-Pero quien fue el que la puso junto al carbón ¬¬ -añadió la rubia

Surgió un silencio entre ellos, solo el crick crick de unos grillos se escucho en el lugar.

tmp tmp tmp-

Ambos arremetieron contra el otro hasta casi llegar al medio de la habitación, donde empezaron otras de sus peleas, cogiendose sus manos empujándose mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas mostrando sus dientes como si fueran animales.

-Tu eres el zoquete que la friegas toda-ladro la rubia

crack crack

-No me digas, pero tu eres la alocada que dispara antes de preguntar-grito el ojirojo

CrAcK CrAcK CrAcK

-Al menos no me

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Ambos se callaron, hace rato que escuchaban ese ruido, aun en su agarre lentamente miraron hacia abajo. El piso aun siendo de piedra, aunque había que aclarar que era muy antiguo, empezaba a hundirse.

-Eh O.o-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Paf

Rose poco a poco abrió los ojos-Que paso ?-, encima de ella vio el piso, que ahora era el techo, con un gran agujero, donde hace poco estaba con Chrno. Nunca imagino que una caída así fuera tan suave...un momento , el suelo no parecía de piedra. Lentamente se movió para descubrir que estaba encima de su compañero. Este aun no abría los ojos.

Chrno Chrno!-dijo la joven. Rápidamente quiso levantarse para auxiliar a su amigo, pero se encontró que estaba siendo abrazada aun por él. Mientras lo seguía llamando acomodo su cabeza sobre su regazo. Realmente se sentía mal, hace rato se estaban peleando y ahora el podría estar grave.

-Lo siento tanto. Si no hubiera sido tan cabezota y aceptado mi responsabilidad por lo del mapa nada de esto hubiera pasado-menciono con los ojos brillosos-Chrno despierta

Así que aceptas lo del mapa no? ¬¬ - La joven se sorprendió al ver como un saludable Chrno la observaba con una sonrisa un tanto burlona. Él hacia rato que se encontraba despierto solo que se contuvo al escuchar la declaración de ella.

O.O O.o ò.ó Chrno...- Rosse le cogió ambas mejillas para estirárselas haciendo a la vez que él se levantara un poco y se colocara de rodillas. Realmente estaba molesta, ¿Como pudo jugarle una broma como esa?. Será que por eso en esta ocasión él acepto tranquilamente el castigo, aunque ella francamente se estaba pasando de la raya. Ya la iba a detener cuando sucedió algo inesperado

-No vuelvas a hacerte el héroe de nuevo-susurro Rosse cerca a su oreja. Sinceramente esa chica lo sorprendía tanto: Hace solo unos instantes le estaba gritando y no hace unos segundo lo estaba abrazando y hablando bien. Aun con los años que ya la conocía nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Seria por eso que en ese momento solo se preocupo de ella sin pensar en él mismo?. En esos pensamientos estaba mientras Rose lo estaba revisando.

_-Eh O.o-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Todo paso en segundos, el piso se abrió debajo de sus pies tan rápido que no tuvieron posibilidad de saltar para evitar la caída. Pero para nuestro joven parecía que estuviera viéndolo cuadro a cuadro todo lo que sucedía_

_Rose!-grito. Todo su ser se preocupo en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron lo máximo que podían mientras que sus iris ámbar se angostaron tanto que parecían las de un gato. Su amiga solo lo estaba mirando, aunque por sus ojos parecía estar en otro lugar, mientras esperaba el golpe. Rápidamente la jalo hacia él y se coloco de tal manera de que solo él recibiera todo el daño. Mientras esperaba el golpe la abrazo mas fuerte, como que si hiciera eso la protegería aun mas._

_Francamente me debe de estar contagiando sus locuras,_ esa fue la única conclusión que hallo después de recordar lo sucedió. Esto ni de bromas se lo contaría a José, conociéndolo lo estaría molestando hasta el final de los días aunque primero lo masacraría por sus ideas equivocadas. Ciertamente Ese chico enfermizo e intelectual podía volverse fuerte de la nada. Esa era la naturaleza de ambos hermanos.

-Bien creo que no tendremos problemas-la voz de Rose lo saco de sus pensamientos-es extraño pero aun por la caída no presentas ninguna fractura o por lo menos una lesión, pero creo que hemos tenido suerte, Al parecer estamos en buen camino-dijo triunfante y con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara mientras indicaba con un dedo un lugar en la pared. Chrno se levanto y dirigió su vista al lugar señalado, aunque un poco deteriorado se podía apreciar una cruz extraña con un escudo y un mensaje en letras heráldicas. No cabía dudas: era el emblema usado por la antigua orden de la Magdalena

-Adelante Chrno, que no tenemos todo el día-dijo Rose después de lanzarle la caja, que milagrosamente había caído con ellos aunque se encontraba un poco dañada podían seguirla utilizando.

Siguieron el túnel unos cuantos metros mas hasta que se encontraron con una gran puerta de hierro que tenia grabada también el emblema de la orden. Ya iban a tratar de entrar cuando las palabras de José vinieron de la nada.

_**NO-LA-FRIEGUEN **_

Suspiraron, por poco y defraudaban al muchacho. Así que comenzaron con la parte que según Rose era la mas aburrida: Tomar fotografías de lugar y dibujar o sacar datos. Para esto ella tomaba las fotos ya que francamente como decían Chrno y su hermano, no servia sino para "disparar" cualquier gatillo.

Por Fin acabe con esto-dijo la joven suspirando mientras se tiraba sobre una roca al costado de Chrno donde seguía dibujando. Sintió curiosidad y se acerco para ver el trabajo: Francamente parecía como una fotocopia, si era posible copiar la vida o el mensaje de los objetos su amigo claramente lo había logrado. No lo quiso interrumpir así que se quedo en esa posición esperando que acabara con su trabajo. De esta forma no parecía el chico con el quien peleaba a cada rato y mucho menos al muchachito callado y antisocial que había conocido hace unos años atrás. Tenia que admitir que lo prefería moviéndose que quieto como estaba ahora. Aunque hace horas cuando lo tuvo sobre su regazo y el estando supuestamente inconsciente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Había veces que se sonrojaba por el pero seguro era por su trato con ella y no por otra cosa.. pero que otra cosa podría ser Rose Rémington, el es solo un gran amigo que siempre te cuida a ti y a José y lo que paso hace un rato lo demuestra así que saca esas ideas de una vez de tu cabeza. Seguro andar tanto tiempo leyendo libros de tu hermano te estará volviendo loca.

Rosse te siente bien?-pregunto el chico de cabellos púrpura. Hace unos instantes había acabado y se sorprendió al verla con la mirada perdida y con un poco de rubor en su cara. Ella al parecer también se sorprendió porque salto un poco- Por que tu cara esta roja?-volvió a preguntar

No es asunto tuyo-ladro la rubia mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta dejando a un confundido joven. Luego de ordenar las cosas(como siempre recordando las palabras de José) se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Bien las damas tiene el honor-dijo Rose al poner sus manos sobre las manijas para abrirla. Pero por mas que intento no pudo

-Eso pasa por que aquí no hay ninguna dama-agrego Chrno con una sonrisa cómica

-Que dijiste O.ó-

-Tonta déjamelo a mi-agrego el joven mientras la movía a un lado y ponía sus manos en la puerta. Esta rápidamente se abrió.

-Que rayos-

-Muy bien Chrno, no eras un debilucho después de todo, vamos-dijo Rose jalándolo al interior del lugar.

Al entrar se quedaron mudos, esto no lo hubieran esperado. La habitación era grande con varios candelabros que alguna vez la iluminaron, ahora reemplazadas por las luz de las linternas de sus mas recientes visitantes. En el medio se encontraba el ataúd, claramente se notaba rastro de que alguien hace años dejo flores sobre el. Rose se acerco mas al ataúd para tratar de descubrir de quien era mientras Chrno no sabia por que se dirigió al fondo de la habitación. Algo allí lo llamaba.

-Maria Magdalena-leyó en el ataúd-Ese nombre me suena pero no se de donde. Chrno te acuerdas de una Mar..-aun con el dedo en alto se volteo para preguntarle a su amigo, pero este al parecer estaba en su propia investigación. Acercándose poco a poco ve que capto su atención. Al fondo casi cubriendo toda la pared en el largo y ancho un friso posiblemente una madona sentada en el campo con unas rosas en sus manos. Pero había algo mas que claramente no pertenecía al trabajo del artista: Dos objetos parecido a un hueso habían sido colocados allí.

Que cosas son?-pregunto la rubia detrás del joven. No sabia por que pero algo en ellos le daban miedo.

-No lo se, pero...-lentamente se acerco para extraerlos. Al hacerlo sintió como si los objetos cobraran vida de la nada, como un corazón que vuelve a latir. Movió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas, lo mas probable es que sintiera las manos mal después de la caída-Si...parecen que son los cuernos de un animal-respondió finalmente Chrno mientras se los enseñaba a la joven

-Nunca había visto alguno as...-dijo Rosse, pero no pudo terminar su frase, algo en la habitación empezó a moverse, y por el ruido, era algo pesado.

-Rosse cuidado-

-Eh?-pregunto la joven. Estaba buscando de donde provenía el ruido, cuando Chrno de la nada le grito y le tomo el brazo obligándole a correr. Recién se dio cuenta que era lo que provocaba ese sonido: La puerta se estaba cerrando y posiblemente en esta oportunidad no podrían volverla a abrir. Pero eso no era todo, al cruzar la puerta descubrieron que el movimiento seguía aun en el pasillo. De alguna manera habían activado un sistema de seguridad de la tumba. Siguieron corriendo, ya que era lo único que se les ocurrió. Solo rogaban a que el otro extremo del corredor llevara a una salida, Ya que esa era la única alternativa además de que si se quedaban a buscar otra el sistema les ganaría la carrera.

-Mira hay una luz adelante-grito Chrno

-Demonios, no vamos a llegar-agrego Rose al observa que también se estaba cerrando

El joven rápidamente se soltó las correas de la pesada caja -Rose te acuerdas lo que hicimos en los Santos Inocentes, HAZLO AHORA

Que!-

Chrno lanzo la caja que se atoro justo en la puerta y ambos jóvenes se lanzaron con todo.

CRACK

Voltearon al escuchar el ruido, unos segundos mas y hubieran quedado encerrados o como ahora se encontraba la caja de madera.

-Estuvo Cerca no Rose-añadió el joven con una sonrisa aun agitado por el esfuerzo

-**ò.ó Que has echo!-**la joven rápidamente le cogió del cuello de la camisa y empezó a zarandearlo -En la caja estaba la cámara, tus dibujos y apuntes!

-Te refieres a esto? -agrego el joven mostrándole la cámara y el cuaderno en perfecto estado- Los saque antes de lanzarla-

-Y la comida, el dinero o la brújula Oó-agrego la joven con voz de ultratumba

oo TT -fue la respuesta a la pregunta. Miro en los alrededores: solo había praderas y valles, nada que se pareciera a una gasolinera o un teléfono en kilómetros.

Por qué a mi!-grito la joven mientras Chrno la jalaba para empezar la larga travesía que sin duda alguna la hermana Katherine los recibiría con la limpieza del convento y una gran pila de papeleo.

Lo que no vieron fue que un águila los estaba observando.

**_Y, que tal. Bueno tomatazos, consejos me los manda con un rewiew. Uno chiquito. Allí esta el botón. No vemos pronto_**


End file.
